Underwater Mystery
by Bluecookie20
Summary: Aqualad finds a new "villain" in the ocean and needs help catch "it" so he has his team call in the oringanal Titans. But when they do is "it" what they expected it to be. StarXRob CyXBee BestXRae AquaXOCXSpeedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this thought just popped into my head when I was swimming so I just decided to write it down and see if anyone wants to read it. I know how some people feel about OC's but please don't write down any flame.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans if I did there would be more seasons.**

**AqualadsPOV**

I was swimming laps in my pool when I heard this from a dolphin outside of our tower.

"Hurry! Come quick!"

I got out of the pool and ran outside and dove into the ocean and saw the dolphin swimming circles.

"Aqualad! I'm so glad to see you; I have to show you, you will be so surprised!" he said and speeds off.

I looked around and saw no other sea life weird? What is going on? I quickly swam off to see where Dolly, the dolphin, is taking me. After swimming for a couple of minutes Dolly stopped swimming and pointed at something using his tail.

"There it is surprised!" said Dolly

"What is it?" I asked staring at all the sea animals swimming in circles and… _dancing? _Around of something in the center that was also swimming in circles and dancing around too.

It soon stopped and stared at me then swam off as if afraid and that means only one thing. Whatever it is it must be evil why else would it run away. I chased after it hoping to catch it soon. Maybe the sea animals weren't playing with it but trapping it I swam past them without even listening to the cries they were yelling.

**IT'SPOV**

I swam as rule number one kept repeating in my head "**DON'T EVER BE SEEN BY A HUMAN"** and I did, I got seen and now I'm being followed probably to be poked at with sharp thing by men with white coats on. I ignored the yells of the sea creatures as I swam as they yelled.

"Come back!"

"He won't hurt you!"

"Please don't leave"

Maybe I could out swim him I have never known that humans can swim so fast, I popped out my wings and swam faster using them to help me go. I swam straight down wear they won't see me took a left then after a while took another left and swam right past him without him noticing and swam up into the air and flew off to my forest house by a small pool that went down into a underwater cave that lead to the sea.

**AqualadsPOV**

__I'm going to need help with this. I pulled out my communicator and called my team to tell them to call the original Teen Titans.

Hey I hope you enjoyed but please review for more.


	2. Missing BeastBoy

**Hey so I want to thank all the people that reviewed. I haven't looked this story up to see if I had anyone had reviewed because after like 3 weeks of none I gave up hope and then this doctor found this thing in my grandma's liver unsure of what it was and found out it is 99% sure it is cancer AGAIN and that she most likely can't go through kemo therapy because of some reason so it is most likely going to kill her and it's been so hard and I just now found out about her most likely going to die TODAY so ya. I hope you enjoy and I don't own anything.**

**It's POV**

I flew all the way to my house in and landed on a tall thick log that lay over a small little body of water that would look like a large puddle but ounce you go in it leads to a cavern that goes to the ocean. (Like the place from the little mermaid where Ariel hides all of her human stuff but surrounded by the woods instead of the ocean ounce you go through the opening) it is surrounded by big rocks and has blue water lilies floating in it. I looked around to see 5 ignoramus oak trees; they weren't like normal oak trees that have the short fat trunks. Their trunks were long and _**really fat**_, but each one has a secret handle that lets me open them up. But they should be because they hold my clothes and food, even the one I am sitting on, that fell and is crossed over the little area of water, but this one opens

up to my twin bed. There is also dark green grass and dark green bushed with blue and white roses. The trees hold many birds that warn me if an intruder is coming there is also color fish in the pool that swim up and splash me.

I changed into a light blue night gown that went to my ankles but dragged in the back where it was longer and was silk I pulled out my bed tired of today's swim and mini heart attack, and went to take a nap.

**APOV**

I swam back to the tower and got out in time to see the rest of the team outside looking for me.

"Aqualad! What happened? We got your message and contacted the others right away" asked Speedy putting away a mirror

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him having a mirror to make sure his hair was okay at a time like this.

"Well, I was swimming laps when I heard a cry for help so I went to it to see all the sea creatures surrounding a… thing in the middle of them I chased it for a while then it got away. When will the others get here?" I told them

"Sparky and the others will be here tonight" said Bee

The twins said something in Spanish that made Bee, the only one that can also speak Spanish, go red in the face and burst out.

"I don't wish to be married to Sparky and have kids with him!" she yelled before storming in.

The rest of us followed her no longer having a reason to stay here any longer; I glanced at my watch to see it was 4 in the afternoon.

It's been 4 day's sense the accident with the thing we put up camera's all over the ocean to see if we could get a shot of it and cyborg has been working on 6 submarines so that we can all go down there and not just me and Beastboy.

"Aqualad! Beastboy! We need you guys to go and see if you can find anything on this new villain I only want to stay here for at least only a couple more day's" commanded Robin.

Beastboy saluted while I just ran out wanting to find this thing. Before I could jump in I heard Beastboy call for me.

"Hey, dude I think the best thing to do is split up." He said.

I nodded my head in agreement and jumped in.

**The thing's POV**

My skin was aching it felt tight and awkward on my skin from being away from the water for too long as I have been too afraid to, I might be seen again yet I might not… I don't know… maybe tomorrow… I sat up as my dress fell down. It was white sleeve and went to my knees it had a slip from a bit higher then mid-thigh and was tight in the chest but loose the waist down with aquamarine ribbon around my waist tying into a big bow an swung around my dress I also had ribbons on my wrist. I finally couldn't take it and stood up diving into my pool and swam down to the cave through and out going up ounce I got out for air. I then swam around loving the water on my skin as I felt the dryness leave me and swam away.

I was swimming for a while when I saw a shark… but it was green! It must be sick! I can help it, I swam over and placed my hand on it but it didn't feel cold… or slimy like normal sharks. It swung around and faced me with a snarl but ounce it saw me it changed from attack to surprise.

"Are you ok?" I asked him through telekinesis

"Who are you?" he asked in a high voice

"No! Don't speak it might make you feel worse! Don't worries I know a place you can go that will make you feel better!"

I then grabbed his fin popped out my wings and swam at top speed to the cave. We got there in a matter of seconds.

"Look I don't think you know what I really am" He started saying.

"Of course I do you are a shark!"

"No I'm not dude! Trust me!"

"Look if you keep yelling and swimming around like this then you are going to get worse!" I then scratched his tail in a certain way that made him go in a sleep without drowning, but then out of nowhere he then transformed into a _**HUMAN!**___

At first I was frightened but then noticed that he started too drowned and grabbed him swimming to the top. Ounce I got out of the water I noticed that his whole body is green and his hair was also green, maybe he isn't a normal human… or not a human at all! I sat down and stared at him waiting for him to awaken.

**RPOV**

I sat on the grey couch, staring at the wide window overlooking the ocean for any kind of green something. It's already been like 3 hours sense he left to go look, and Aqualad has already returned about an hour and a half ago, so where is Beastboy. Not that I care that much everyone is worried, but not doing anything I tried to reach him through meditation but it didn't work.

_You care so much because you love him hee hee._

No I don't happy shut up!

_Hey that is rued no one should talk to happy like that it just mean it's like say that to a crying baby!_

_You have done that already rage_

_So! Shut up smart alike!_

_You guys please let us not fight your upsetting happy._

All of you shut up! This is my mind not yours!

I then got up to meditate.

**So I hope you enjoyed and please keep reviewing I will check my account more often.**


End file.
